


Not a Morning Person

by avengecharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengecharlie/pseuds/avengecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates mornings.</p><p> </p><p>http://desirethepositive.tumblr.com/post/72496610923/i-want-to-open-a-really-angry-coffee-shop-called<br/>Based on This Post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

Dean has never liked mornings. The grogginess coupled with the throbbing headache behind the eyes should be a clear sign that no human being should be up before the sun should. However, most people go to work or school early, and those people need caffeine, so Dean decided to make money off of it. He grabbed his brother Sam and emptied his bank account and the result was the most aggressive coffee shop the world had ever seen. 

I’m Not a Morning Person was on the corner of 10th and Redeption Ave, and it seemed that every pissed off office employee with a $5 bill and a caffeine dependency flocked there on the way to work. 

It was 6 in the morning on tuesday, and Dean stood behind the register, smiling at the pretty blonde customer. She ordered a medium Screw Consciousness and dropped a dollar into the tip jar on which Sam had scribbled ‘I need to pay my fucking rent.’

“Coming right up.” Dean smiled, turning away to make her espresso while Charlie squeezed past. 

“I’ve got a large I Hate My Job for…” she squinted at the cup “Castiel?” 

“That would be me.” Said a gravelly voice that gave Dean goosebumps. He grabbed a cup and turned around to grab the vanilla flavoring, looking up to find the source of the voice. a man with dark messy hair and a trench coat pushed through the crowd of people waiting for their drinks. He accepted his drink from Charlie with a small smile and a quick “thank you” before his eyes met with Dean’s. He smiled again, and this time it reached his eyes, (which were a shade of blue not commonly found in nature) before turning towards the door.

“Dean!” 

Dean shook his head quickly and turned to see Sam staring at him from the register.

“What?”

Sam gave him a strange look. “I’ve watched you put about a cup of vanilla into that coffee.” Dean looked down at the cup. It smelled sickly sweet.

“Oh, sorry.” He quickly made the coffee the right way and handed it over the counter to the customer. She gave him an irritated smile and walked out quickly, her heels clicking on the tile.

“What was that?” Charlie asked as Dean slid back to his place at the register. 

“Just mornings I guess.” Dean answered, too quickly. Charlie looked up from the blender.

“Oh really?” She asked in a sing song voice. “Because I was detecting some serious eye magic with you and Columbo.” 

The last few customers left the shop. Dean wiped his hands on his green apron. “It’s called eye contact, keep your homoerotic subtext away from me.” 

“That’s not what it looked like!” Sam called from the back of the shop.  
“Shut up, Princess.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Have you finally found the Bonnie to your Clyde?” Charlie asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she sat on the counter.

“More like the Thelma to his Louise.” Sam laughed.

Dean whipped a small towel at his face.

-

 

The next morning Dean manned the register again, he was great with customers. His smile could charm almost anyone, no matter how tired. 

“Hey Sam, I need a small This Better Have Alcohol In It with extra whip.” He called back to his brother. 

“How do you come up with these names anyway?” A familiar deep voice asked. Dean’s head shot up. The man with the blue eyes stood in front of him, looking at him curiously.

“Oh it’s um. I kinda hate mornings so the drinks are basically named after my thoughts when I first wake up.” 

The man chuckled. “You’re very funny, then.” 

Dean grinned. “It’s a gift, I would say it runs in the family but my brother wouldn't know a joke it it kicked him in the nuts.”

Sam casually leaned over Dean’s shoulder and pretended to fiddle with the register. “My brother wet the bed until he was 8.”

“Shut up Sam!” Dean turned beet red as Sam walked away sniggering. Charlie high-fived him.

Blue eyes laughed. “It’s okay, I think my brother did until middle school.”

Dean smiled. “So what can I get for you?”

“A small Can’t Get a Date, please.” The man smiled at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. “What’s your name? You know, for the cup.” He stuttered.

“Castiel.” 

Dean scribbled it on the side of cup. “Have a good day, Cas. I’m Dean, by the way.”

“You too.” Cas answered.

-  
The bell above the door jingled.

“Are you still open?” 

Dean looked up to see Cas in the doorway. He smiled.

“Yeah, we got a few minutes.”

“Good,” Cas said, walking towards the counter. “I thought I’d get a snack after work.”

Dean rested his hands on the counter. “What’ll it be?”

Cas looked at the pastry shelves. He hesitated.

“What do you suggest?”

Dean leaned over to glance at the food. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Something sweet.”

“Sweet?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Gotta give me a little more than that.”

“Um, okay. Something besides cake.”

Dean walked behind the case and pointed to a blueberry scone. “You like blueberries?”

“I do.” Cas smiled.

Dean grabbed the scone and put it on a plate. “You want a drink with that?”

“I think it’s a little late for coffee.” Cas said, tilting his head. “Where is everyone?” 

“They let me close up. I’m technically in charge around here. You like tea?” 

Cas smiled. “Sure, chai please?”

“Coming right up.”

Cas slid his money across the counter and sat down in a chair by the kitchen. “You run a good coffee shop, it feels… welcoming.”

“Even though half the drinks have ‘fuck’ somewhere in the name?” Dean laughed, putting a tea bag in hot water.

“It has its quirks.” Cas smiled.

Dean walked out from behind the counter and set Cas’s tea down on the table in front of him. “That it does.”

“Care to join me?” 

Dean hesitated. “Now?”

“Oh i’m sorry.” Cas stammered “I thought-“

“No, no. Just let me grab something to snack on, okay?”

Cas visibly relaxed. “Okay.”

Dean grabbed a brownie and sat down. Cas took a sip of tea.

“I should come here more often. Your tea is very good.” He took another sip.

“Scalding hot, like me.” Dean joked. Cas choked.

“Are you okay?” Dean reached forward.

“I’m fine.” Cas coughed. Dean drew his hand back.

“That’s good.” He took a bite of brownie. “You could bring your girlfriend if you want.”

Cas laughed loudly. “Not really my thing.”

“Oh.” Dean said, chewing. “Boyfriend then?”

“Close, but no cigar.” Cas took a bite of his scone. “I’m not dating anyone at the moment.”

“Would you like to be?” Dean asked.

Cas looked up from his food. “Are you asking me out on a date, while we’re on a date?”

Dean coughed. “I guess so.”

Cas smiled “I’d like to go out with you. Again.”

“Somewhere besides my job?” Dean chuckled.

“That would be nice.” Cas popped the last of his scone in his mouth, and sipped his tea.

Dean pulled a pen out of his apron and picked up Cas’s free hand. He scribbled down his number.

“I’ll call you.”

“Good, because if not I’ll kick your ass in the morning.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Cas set down his empty cup.

“Never thought you’d notice.” Dean joked, picking up their dishes.

Cas stood up. “I’ll let you close up here.” 

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Cas pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean felt his face heat up.

“See you then.” Cas said.

Dean smiled. Mornings were starting to look a lot better

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is castielsbloodyface if you want to talk to me, and please comment.
> 
> I love it.
> 
> http://desirethepositive.tumblr.com/post/72496610923/i-want-to-open-a-really-angry-coffee-shop-called  
> Based on This Post


End file.
